


Heartless

by InvisbleDragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Balloons, Character Death, Death, Gen, Happy Birthday, Heart Attacks, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Thomas Sanders is 27 years old, and Morality is excitedly preparing for his birthday by decorating. Unfortunately things wind up going a little topsy-turvy. Who knew that a Side would shatter... like glass?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If.... Heart Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/280971) by Anon. 



> Inspired by a post on Tumblr I was tagged in by darkness-anon, which lead to me writing this in just over 2 hours, so that the fasted I've ever gotten a story done WHOO!

    It was March 31, 2017. Just 24 more days until Thomas’ birthday and his 28th birthday. Already Morality had decorated commons with streamers that would get ripped by accident with the traffic that the Commons was so known for, and balloons that would deflate before the week was over, much less stay inflated for another 3 weeks.

    Nonetheless, Morality has insisted on decorating, and were they to ruin his fun? Well, there was Anxiety, but he was always a bit of an ass. Case in point, after watching Morality painstakingly blow up 280 balloons, and tape them to the walls using clear tape, he pulled a pushpin sewing needle, none of them had any reason to even own something like that; ok, well maybe Prince did, but it would be highly illogical for him to allow Anxiety to have one, and went behind him and proceeded to pop 1 of the red balloons, staring down Morality as he did so, even amidst Dad’s frantic pleas.

    That is until, the pin was plucked from his grasp by Logan, and he was frowned at until the younger Side caved and pulling his hood over his head muttered a sulky “Whatever.” as he pouted his way out of the room.

    Logic then turned on his heel and slapped the red topped pin against Prince’s chest in disgust at the actions of Anxiety. Logic sighed and pulled out another packet of balloons, and offered them to Morality in an inane attempt to cease the tears flowing from Dad’s eyes.

    Since Thomas hadn’t needed them for a video today, since he was filming another fitness channel video with his friends; Morality had jumped at the chance to begin decorating the Commons and the hallways and the kitchen, and every other type of surface he could get in contact with.

    Morality wobbled on the ladder a little bit, as he stretched over to tape a new balloon, in a new spot; rather than just step down the ladder, and shit it over three inches and then climb back up.

    Logic scowled, even as he juggled the five balloons he was holding, and the tape roll he had clenched between his teeth, as with his mouth otherwise occupied, he was unable to scold Morality. That didn’t matter for long though, for even as Morality caught his balance, he staggered on the ladder, and then with a low groan, his grip on the ladder slackened and his pitched backwards off the second top-most step. Logan’s eyes widened in shock, in fear, and he shouted, mouth dropping open and dropping the tape, his arms flailing in an attempt to catch Dad, unfortunately, in doing so; he accidently smacked his wrist against the side of the ladder and with the unsteadiness of Morality at the top, Dad wound up falling right next to Logan, with Logic missing him in a matter of inches.

    Even now, on April 24, 3 weeks and 3 days after that painful day, Logic still swears that he can feel the brush of Morality’s sweater on his forearm. Logic blames himself. _If he’s kept the ladder steady with a hand, or even still a foot; Morality wouldn’t… He was the reason… Morality…_

Prince blames himself. _He was a Prince. If he couldn’t even catch someone in distress from a fall, then what kind of Prince was he? He didn’t deserve his epaulettes, he didn’t deserve his title, he didn’t deserve anything. He was the reason… Morality._

Anxiety sat passively in the Commons, staring blankly at the limp balloon still taped to the wall. The others might not have known this little thing about the him, but he could feel it. He wasn’t just Anxiety, a Debby-Downer to rain on Thomas’ and the other’s day; he was the very embodiment of depression and anxiety, he literally was a mental state, he wasn’t just a character. This meant that, he could also tap into the emotional feed of the others on occasion, but now; now with all of them… He was drowning. And he knew it was his fault no matter what the other’s thought or said. He was the one… He was a murderer. If he hadn’t… If he hadn’t popped those balloons Morality might’ve not fallen to the ground. Morality might’ve survived the heart attack Thomas had had while he was filming his video with his friends.

    Morality would still be here.

    But he wasn’t.

    And Anxiety was a murderer.

    Sure, the heart attack might’ve been debilitating to Morality. But he would still be alive. But instead, with the heart attack, and the fall from the ladder…

    Morality had **_shattered_ ** on the floor, like a china doll, he had broken into a million pieces. There were literal shards strewn around the room. And even now, the were finding slivers of him in their clothing, in the carpet, **_embedded_ ** in the **_wall_ **.

    Anxiety shifted on the couch, feeling something stabbing him in his butt. When he pulled his hand back out from him, he felt the sharp edges cutting into his skin, and drawing pinpricks of blood. Even in death, even in complete and utter non existence… Morality was still a pain in the ass.

_Now if only he were still alive to be a pain in the ass._

It was that thought that had Anxiety breaking completely down, collapsing to the floor, with great horrible broken sobs tearing out of him as he mourned the loss of not only his friend, but his _Dad_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).  
> Come find the Tumblr post [here](https://invisbledragon.tumblr.com/post/159031836333/heartless).


End file.
